Privy Council of the Holy Luthori Empire
His Majesty's Privy Council was originally an obscure group of advisors who held no significant power. However, during the Era of Imperial Supremacy, the Privy Council grew to become an immensely powerful organ of government with authority that largely surpasses that of the cabinet, making it in effect the country's executive branch. The Privy Council is made up of sixteen Great Officers of the Crown, including five viceroys, and any additional Privy Councillors the Sovereign may wish to appoint. These Great Officers of the Crown often head their own government agencies which are separate and not under the control of the Diet or cabinet but also very well funded, thus allowing them to supersede the cabinet at nearly every occasion and even allowing them to overturn some of the Diet's policies, which is why the Privy Council is so powerful. Here is a list of the current Great Offices of the Crown: Prime Minister, Lord President of the Council The titles of Prime Minister and President of the Council are merged. The position of Imperial Prime Minister, President of the Council is the official representative of the Emperor and is as per the Constitution, entitled to exercise executive power. In addition, he is the leader of the Privy Council and thus has the last say on what official advice the Privy Council gives the Emperor, which will in turn greatly influence the governing of Luthori and its colonies. Furthermore, as the Leader of the Privy Council, the Imperial Prime Minister may issue Orders of Council which are rules, regulations or instructions that must be followed by the Imperial Government, on his own and without the input of the other Privy Councillors or Sovereign. In cooperation with the whole of the Privy Council and the Sovereign, the Imperial Prime Minister may also issue orders in Council. Naturally, if an Imperial prime Minister issues Orders of Council which go against the will of the sovereign, it is highly likely that he will be replaced. The Prime Minister serves at His Majesty's pleasure. Imperial Seal Bearer, Lord Privy Seal The Imperial Seal-Bearer is the official head of government and head of the cabinet, while also holding the distinction of Lord Privy Seal. He runs the Imperial administration and thus exercises administrative power. He is the highest ranking bureaucrat in the Empire and thus must be someone with excellent administrative skills. The Imperial Seal-Bearer is the only member of the Privy Council who does not serve at His majesty's pleasure since he is elected by the Diet. Secretary of State for Foreign Affairs, Lord High Steward The Lord High Steward is a largely honorary position that carries much prestige. Nevertheless, he is also the head of the Emperor's household and thus has influence over the happenings at the Imperial Palace. He also has duties relevant to the protection of the Emperor. He is also the presiding officer at the trial of any crown noble and is now entitled to carry out foreign policy on par with the foreign minister. The Lord High Steward serves at His Majesty's pleasure. Chancellor of the Exchequer, Lord High Treasurer The Chancellor of the Exchequor is one of the most powerful and important officers of the realm. He is jointly in charge of taxation and general government spending but has sole prerogative over the attribution of government spending within the different agencies, ministries and offices of the Imperial government. Chief of the Imperial General Staff, Lord High Constable The Lord High Constable is the official who applies the Emperor's supreme command of the Armed Forces in practice and is thus the de jure commander of the military. Being subordinate to none but the Emperor, the Lord High Constable is an extremely powerful figure and may order the deployment of military forces. He has absolute command over the military and is responsible for coming up with military means to achieve the political goals that were given to him by the civilian government. The Lord High Constable is also the Knight of Prime, the best knight of the realm and thus is the most skilled soldier in Luthori. The Lord high Constable serves at His Majesty's pleasure. Chief of the Admiralty, First Sea Lord The Chief of the Admiralty is the commander of Luthori's large war fleet. He has equal status with the heads of the army, air force and strategic operations division, but is a member of the Privy Council due to the historical prestige associated with the navy, as well as the fact that Luthori was and still remains to a large extent, a primarily naval power. He is subordinate to theChief of the Imperial General Staff and serves at His Majesty's pleasure. Secretary of State for Security, Lord Master-at-Arms The Lord Master-at-Arms is the leader and head of the Imperial Office of Domestic Security and is thus responsible for the internal security of the Empire. Along with the Lord Spymaster, he makes up the Directorate of National Security and has the power to name anyone an Enemy of the Crown and thus strip him or her of their rights. He may also delegate that power to his subordinates. The Lord Master-at-Arms serves at His Majesty's pleasure. Secretary of State for Intelligence, Lord Spymaster The Lord Spymaster is the leader and head of the Imperial Office of Foreign Intelligence and is thus responsible for espionage, surveillance, counter-terrorism and foreign security. Along with the Lord Master-at-Arms, he makes up the Directorate of National Security and has the power to name anyone an Enemy of the Crown and thus strip him or her of their rights. He may also delegate that power to his subordinates. The Lord Spymaster serves at His Majesty's pleasure. Imperial Witch-Hunter General The Imperial Witch-Hunter General is the head and leader of the Imperial Order of the Witch Hunters, also known as the Inquisition. He is responsible for purging out treason and heresy in the Empire. He may be either a layman or a clergyman. The Witch-Hunter General serves at His Majesty's pleasure. Secretary of State for the Colonies The Secretary of State for the Colonies commonly called the Secretary of State for Colonies is the head of the Department of the Colonies in the Imperial administration. The Secretary is responsible for the organization, administration and enforcement of the colonial policy which is dictated by the Emperor himself and the Diet. Though the Secretary of State for Colonies may act independently of the Diet, it is common practice that the Secretary corresponds with the Diet before making any radical changes to the governance of the colonies. James Vipond serves as the current Secretary of State for Colonies. Viceroy of Namviet Viceroy of New Alduria Viceroy of Talmorschland Viceroy of Philipi Viceroy of New Mordusia Privy Councillor A Privy Councillor, although holding no executive power per se, is still an extremely influential individual, because he has the ear of the Emperor, who may command any other Privy Councillor. it is to note that all of the Great Officers of the Crown are Privy Councillors as well, but the distinction on its own signifies that the bearer holds no additional position within the Council. Privy Councillors' agreements are nevertheless necessary for the issue of orders in Council. Category:Luthori